A New Year's Eve story
by thedoraemons7
Summary: The Fireside Girls 46231 is the best troop in Danville. But few people doubt the girls has been raised by The Doraemons, so they can become the best like today. Before New Year, The Doraemons need a present, and their old story can make the Fireside Girls remember who has raised them. Happy New Year!
1. The memories

10 years ago...

United States of America, 2002

The Doraemons were staying in Texas.

Dora-the-Kid: Let's do something fun, my brothers.

Dora-nichov: You right.

Dora-rinho: How about World Cup 2002? This is the first World Cup where the teams representing 7 countries we participate in that.

Doraemon: It's near the end, Rinho. Brazil will faced Germany in the final, and you're lucky.

And they walked in somewhere of the town. But suddenly, they has saw something...

A box...

El Matadora: A BOX?

Dora-med III: May be the God gave to us his present.

Dora-the-Kid and Dora-rinho: We don't know. But if it where our hearts, we're going to get.

Doraemon: We should check out this box. May be is dangerous.

And they brought the box to Kid's house. Right at that moment, they were dreaming for something delicious in the box...

El Matadora: If it's an American-style beef, I will cook and eat it.

Dora-the-Kid: If there is military air gun, I will shoot.

Dora-rinho: If it's football, I will play all day.

Dora-nichov: If that's the bottle of Chili, I will to spend.

Wang Dora: If that's the martial arts Manager, I will practice harder.

Dora-med III: If it is the lamp, I will practice the ancient Arabian magic.

Suddenly...

Doraemon: Have you checked out that box.

The right time, when they were daydreaming suddenly found this morning and checked the box, then immediately took it fiercely.

Doraemon: SSSTTTTOOOPPPP! WHAT ARE YOU DOING? FIGHTING!?

Dora-the-Kid: I'm sorry. Now, let's check that box, and I will victory.

But when they opened the box, they disappointed. Inside the box, that was just these little girls with names already in place.

El Matadora: BABIES?! I HATE BABY SITTING!

Doraemon: But they are so cute.

Dora-the-Kid: Cute, cute, cute. Throw that box far away.

Wang Dora: Hey look! I 'm seeing... these names.

The Doraemons (others): NAMES?

Wang Dora: They're...

Dora-rinho: What names? TELL ME.

Wang Dora: They're Isabella Garcia-Shapiro, and... Gretchen, Ginger, Holly, Adyson, Milly and... Katie.

Doraemon (suprised): That's... strange.

Dora-med III: Then we have to look after the children.

That was the first time they become the baby-sitter. But they has so much problem about these babies girls.

August, 2002

Texas, United States

They have begun to look to the babies. But at first, those girls was so disruptive, making them very hard.

Dora-the-Kid: Yeah yeah yeah. We have a lot of job to do. Hey, where... is... my... AIR... CANNON?

Dora-rinho: It's outside, and...

Dora-the-Kid: **AND WHAT?**

Dora-rinho: Ahh! And Gretchen are playing with your gun.

Dora-the-Kid (shocked): Oh no no no no **NNNOOO**! **I'll kill you!**

And then, there was no telling that Kid in the room taking the hammer, attempting to knocked dead infant Gretchen.

Outside...

El Matadora: No Milly! DON'T!

Milly was against bullfighting Matadora's towel, and ran to a nearby cattle barn, making the bull angry. And then...

El Matadora: Oh my heaven... RUN AWAY!

The bull has destroyed the cattle barn, and the bulls ran to Wang Dora...

Wang Dora: GINGER! Nunchaku are very dangerous, understand?

El Matadora: **RUN FOR YOUR LIFE, WANG!**

Wang Dora: What did you mean about... Oh uh! (then ran away)

The bulls ran to Dora-the-Kid and Dora-med place...

Dora-med III: Adyson Sweetwater! Do you want a flute?

Adyson Sweetwater smiled, but then...

El Matadora: **RRRRUUUUUNNNNNNNN!**

Dora-med III: Huh? - and then - Oh MY GOD! RUN!

In Kid's place...

Dora-the-Kid: Gretchen, you want to destroy my gun. Well, I shall...

El Matadora: **RRRRUUUUUUUUNNNNNNNNNN! KID, RRRRRRRRRUUUUUUUUUUUUUUNNNNN NNNNNN!**

Dora-the-Kid: What the... RUUNNN!

Dora-rinho also jumping into the play (because he thought it was playing the game).

Just because trivia of Ginger that cyber The Doreamons running the disarray all over. And then,...

The neighbor: Oh my bulls! What are you doing in the sheriff's house?

Dora-the-Kid: Thank you, neighborhood, but bing your bulls BACK TO YOUR HOUSE!

Then, Kid left back to home.

After one hours, Doraemon returned back.

Doraemon: So, they are cute, right?

Dora-the-Kid: You did not recognize that we are tired?

Doraemon: Oh my! What happened with us?

El Matadora: These girls made us running with the bulls for 55 minutes!

Dora-rinho: Yeah. I want to put them out here.

Wang Dora: But they were human, a part of the Earth.

Dora-med III: YOU ALWAYS SAID THAT?

Doraemon: Calm down, pals...

Dora-the-Kid (rob speech): **CALM DOWN? I HATE THOSE GIRLS. I'LL GIVE YOU LAST CHOICE: KEEP THE BABIES STAY OR PUT THEM OUT.**

And the Office of the Sheriff's Kid became noisy. It took the decision to abandon her little girl away while Doraemon determined to keep them in the back. But the babies have heard all, but at first they did not perceive this... until one month later.

September, 2002

Texas, United States

The Doraemons was it taunting on the face, with the girls, drew up their face awake. And then, they didn't talk anything. And at that night...

El Matadora and Wang Dora: **Too much! The girls must be returned home.**

Doraemon: I know your problem.

Dora-nichov: So you has thinked again?

Dora-the-Kid: I wanted them must get out here **RIGHT NOW!**

And they agreed. Once again, the babies have heard. But this time, they knew The Doraemons were going mad, so they tried to do something fun for them. They were dozing in a corner of the wall, but that's the way they wanted to excuse the error. Then the babies it was crawling up to the bed.

Next morning...

Dora-the-Kid: Hey, have you prepared to throw them away?

Dora-med III: Of course.

But before they put the babies back to the box, they have seen something...

The picture in the wall. It were be painted in a sloppy way, but when they looked through them, they realized the girls it wanted them to excuse the error.

Dora-nichov: Wait! Don't throw them away. They want us forgive to them.

And after that, they were very emotional. Then The Doraemons it found the little girl was very docile in bed, so they decided to keep in the back. Perhaps because of this, these girls had more wisdom. And they are no longer hard.

December 31st, 2002

Texas, United States

In the Church

They went to a church and met a priest.

The priest: What are you doing, my sons?

Dora-the-Kid: Priest, can you apply for permission to allow you baptized the child age 1 is?

Priest: You can do it.

Dora-nichov: Thank you, priest.

And then, it makes baptism for the baby girl before the turn of the year 2003. But before the end, they have done something... special...

Their _Friendship Telecards_, a gadgets only give for the best 7.

Wang Dora: What are you doing with our _Friendship Telecards_, Doraemon?

Doraemon: We need to give them our power.

And they swore...

"Lord Bridge fresh Board blessings to the childrens. Pray God help these girl took the stronger, more efficient and brave, not to betray us before we go to Afghanistan. Amen.

The Doraemons - _**FRIENDSHIP TELECARD!**_"

And a source of energy, before the friendship glow, shine on the young girls. And then, they saw a military aircraft of the United States Military were waiting for them. They must went to Afghanistan, but before they left, the girls gave for them something...

A picture, painted by Gretchen. She gave to Kid before he gone. And Kid said to her:

"Be strong, girl. You need to be strong, OK? Don't betray me."

And she nodded. Doraemon has prepared to give them back to their home.

"**HEY! I KNOW THEIR HOME! MAY BE BEFORE WE LEAVE, WE SHOULD GIVE THEM BACK! IN DANVILLE!**"

And they went to the aircraft. Also at that time, they gave them back to their house...

And then, it was become... the past.

Today

December 31st, 2012

"We're the Fireside Girls 46231 and we never give up!" - Isabella shouted big. And the Fireside Girls left. Right that moment, The Doraemons appeared, on a hill between the snow season.

Dora-nichov: May be they had forgotten us now.

Dora-the-Kid: I really wanted to excuse them because the tempers, and the Embassy of Uzbekistan has reminded me of that.

Doraemon: No.

Wang Dora: Why did you say that?

Doraemon: Only 6 has forgotten us. Kid, the picture 10 years ago.

Dora-the-Kid: It's Gretchen.

El Matadora: Now you remember. I think you should excuse her.

Dora-rinho: But they should remember that due to we, the veterans, they become skilled there.

Doraemon: Fireside Girls 46231. May be they will see us... somedays.

And they has gone. The Doraemons flied on the sky, and they still hoped for something: The Fireside Girls could recognize them.

So it's near New Year. And The Doraemons has still waited the girls, since they met them... 10 years ago. Hoped Fireside Girls can recognize who have raised rumours of it when they were children. Hoped The Doraemons have a happy times before New Year's Eve.

Happy New Year.


	2. Main story

This_ is another story about them before New Year's Eve. I hope you can feel happy before New Year. And remember, this is not romantic story, that is just one of the older of the two met again._

* * *

December 31st, 2012

Dora-the-Kid, under the encouragement of the friends, decided to go back to the old year girl apology.

In the house...

"Gretchen, what did you do in your friend's house? - Gretchen's mom asks her.

"I was dancing with my friends in Phineas and Ferb's house." - She answers.

"Well, that's good." - Her mother answers back.

And then, Gretchen moves to her room. But then, she faces a stranger who standed in the window few minutes ago...

It was Dora-the-Kid... in the dark... But she can't recognize him.

Gretchen: Who are you?

Dora-the-Kid: You couldn't remember who am I, do you?

Gretchen: Yes, but what are you doing in my house?

Dora-the-Kid: A story in the Embassy... and about Ambassador Akjon Timuraev... can you remember that?

Gretchen: Wait, you're...

Dora-the-Kid: Take a look.

The he puts to her a picture, but she asks again:

"Why did you give me that?"

"10 years ago, a girl has given to me a picture before I went to Afghanistan and Iraq to faced the Al-Qaeda and Taliban. Now I'm back, may be."

And she takes the picture, and she... recognizes him, although it is not clear.

"You're..."

But Kid doesn't come off looking back.

"So, you have recognized me."

And then, Gretchen asks him: "I haven't met you for 10 years. So now what were you doing here?"

Dora-the-Kid answers: "I have waited you so long, but the time in Bosnia, Chechnya, Tajikistan, Afghanistan and Iraq have destroyed my spirit. Now, I really wanted to excuse you."

Gretchen then talks: "So you came here because that reason?!"

He answers again: "Right."

And then...

Gretchen: So, where's your friends?"

Dora-the-Kid: They are here. But only I can recognize where are they.

Gretchen: I understand. But may be...

Dora-the-Kid: Don't say that anymore. Now, after 10 years, did you have any change?

Gretchen: You was said to me be strong, but I feel I can't do it.

Dora-the-Kid: Why?

Gretchen: My only talent is the smart, unlike you.

Dora-the-Kid: My friends has said to me: "_Do not give up halfway._" Did you know that mean?

Gretchen: I know.

Dora-the-Kid: So you did betray me.

Gretchen: But why? I still wanted to become a part of Danville.

Dora-the-Kid: So you intend to prove it? Speak to me?

Gretchen: Well, I was part of a group of the Fireside Scouts, but I still very frail, weeping. I don't have much talent as the other children that I have to rely on my wit. In addition, I am also very afraid of the fitness test, which are the weak point of mine. I feel... alone...

Dora-the-Kid: Why? Why did you say that?

Gretchen: Because you have joined the war in Bosnia, Tajikistan, Chechnya, Afghanistan and Iraq, unlike me, still in Danville.

Dora-the-Kid: So all of my effort are futile? You must also have strong point something anyway!

Gretchen: Strong point?

Dora-the-Kid: Yes! Where's your strong point?

Gretchen: Well, my strong point is my smart, always get the sympathy of friends, and I have also always been helped by Isabella.

Dora-the-Kid: That's Gretchen I know. Now, did you have any boyfriend?

Gretchen (shy): Well, I had a neighbor boy I always love.

Dora-the-Kid: Who?

Gretchen: He is... Ferb Fletcher.

Dora-the-Kid: His body? Did he's talent?

Gretchen: He's normal, is the brother of Phineas. He's smart and brains, has worked the idea as impossible. But I don't think he likes me.

Dora-the-Kid: Just try it. I also have girlfriend, Gretchen. The soul is important, not the outward form.

Gretchen: Well... Thanks. But if he laugh at me...

Dora-the-Kid: Don't think that. If you think that, you will never have his heart. And by a way, I'm sorry about the story in the Embassy of Uzbekistan.

Gretchen: I'll forgive you, but can you help me?

Dora-the-Kid: I'm sorry, but 10 minutes later is New Year's Eve. Be strong, Gretchen. Don't betray me, and I'm still looking forward at you.

Then, she tears up, and she runs to Kid's place, hugging him when he moves out from the dark.

Gretchen (is crying): Thanks... my... brother...

Dora-the-Kid: Always. But Doraemon is calling me, so I can't stay anylonger. Be strong, and be careful!

Gretchen: Where are you going?

Dora-the-Kid: If you have any problem, you just called me by that whistle. Here.

He gives to Gretchen a whistle, and then...

Gretchen: Thank... you. And you... are...

Dora-the-Kid: I'm a part of The Doraemons, and also... is your brother, although we aren't family.

Gretchen: You are Dora-the-Kid!

Dora-the-Kid: Happy New Year, Gretchen!

And Kid jumps down from the window. Gretchen runs to see him, but he has gone. And then...

"Gretchen, where are you? It's New Year's Eve!" - Isabella Garcia-Shapiro calls her.

"I'm coming!" - she answers. But she still believes someday, The Doraemons, especially Dora-the-Kid, will return back.

In the sky...

Doraemon: Have you talked to her yet?

Dora-the-Kid: Yeah, and I... still believe she will not betrayed me.

And... it's New Year's Eve in the USA. Nobita talks:

"It's New Year's Eve! Happy New Year, pals!"

And then, The Doraemons has gone. But they still believe the girls will remember who they are, and it will begin, started by Gretchen.

In the city...

Isabella Garcia-Shapiro: What are you doing, Gretchen? Ferb are waiting you!

Gretchen: REALLY?

Isabella Garcia-Shapiro: Of course.

And Gretchen whisper says: "Thank you... Dora-the-Kid." And she goes to Ferb, and dances with him. She still believes Dora-the-Kid and his team will return back to help her... and the Fireside Girls, started from 2013.

Happy New Year!


	3. The time of our lives

_Remember, before the end of 2012, I need something more beautiful, and the 2006 FIFA World Cup song will make this New Year very special._

* * *

And The Doraemons prepare to leave Danville. But before they leave, Nobita said to them about sing a song at New Year's Eve. And they agree.

They will sing a song… named _The Time of our lives_ – written by Toni Braxton and Il Divo, for 2006 FIFA World Cup in Germany.

Wang Dora: Well, I hope the girls can hear us.

Nobita Nobi: I'll take care the light, and sing with you.

Dora-med III: How about the others? Call them. This time I prepare to give Goda Takeshi a drug, because his voice…

Dora-the-Kid: Too terrible? Yeah I knew.

And they invite the others…

Minamoto Shizuka: Sing a song in this tower at New Year's Eve? I'd love that. Nobita, want to sing with me?

Nobita Nobi (shy): Yes.

Honekawa Suneo: I will.

Goda Takeshi: And I, too.

Dora-med III: But before you sing, drink that drug, and you will sing like Il Divo.

Goda Takeshi: Really? I love it.

Then Jaian, Nobita drinks that drug. It's called _The Voice_. And… they begin to sing the song:

**Minamoto Shizuka and Nobita Nobi:**

_There was a dream__  
__Long time ago__  
__There was a dream__  
__Destined to grow__  
_

**El Matadora and Goda Takeshi:**

_Hacerse pasion__  
__Con fuego abrazar__  
__El deseo de dar sin fin__  
__El deseo de ganar__  
_

**Dora-the-Kid and Wang Dora:**

_For the lifetime__  
__Of heartbreak__  
__That brought us here today__  
__Will go all the way__  
_

**Doraemon and Shizuka:**

_Hey They feels like we've having__  
__The time of our lives__  
__Let's light the fire, find the plain__  
__Let's come together as one inside__  
__'Cause it feels like we've having__  
__The time of our lives__  
__We'll find the glory in this case...__  
__All that we are, for all that we are__  
__For the time of our lives_

**Dora-rinho, Dora-nichov and Suneo:**

_Hoy es el dia__  
__Es la ocasion de triunfar__  
__Para hacer realidad el destino que soñabamos conseguir__  
__Una vida de lucha nos trajo hasta aqui__  
__Y llegare hasta el final (Heaven knows...)__  
_

**The Doraemons and Nobita, Shizuka, Suneo:**

_'Cause it feels like we've having the time of our lives__  
__Juntos, unidos, triunfara nuestro deseo de ser el major__  
__'Cause it feels like we've having the time of our lives__  
__juanto la gloria, junto a mi,__  
__La hora llego de la verdad__  
__El momento llego__  
_

**El Matadora and Goda Takeshi:**

_Y ya nunca jamas lo podre olvidar...__  
_

**The Doraemons, Nobita, Shizuka, Goda and Suneo:**

_'Cause it feels like we've having ('cause it feels...like we're having...)__  
__The time of our lives__  
__Juntos, unidos, triunfara (juntos, unidos, triunfara...)__  
__Nuestro deseo de ser el mejor__  
__'Cause it feels like we've having ('cause it feels...like we're having...)__  
__The time of our lives__  
__junto a la gloria, junto a mi,__  
__La hora llego__  
__La hora llego (Oh!...)__We'll find the glory (Find the glory...)__  
__we'll be there (In the end...)__  
__For all that we are__  
__For everything that we wanna be and all that we are__  
_**Minamoto Shizuka: **_For the time of our lives__  
_**Nobita Nobi: **_For the time of our lives...__  
__Oh..._

Phineas Flynn: Brother, did you hear that song?

Ferb Fletcher: I heard that. Who sing that song?

Isabella Garcia-Shapiro: But I loved that. Happy New Year, Phineas.

And she kissed Phineas. Also then, Gretchen can't forget the chance, she kissed Ferb.

Dora-the-Kid: Well well well, what a nice story.

Doraemon: Let's go. Happy New Year!

And they celebrate New Year's Eve, and hope for something better in 2013.


End file.
